


You Belong With Me

by flimflam99



Series: Together [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: This is a follow-up instalment to 'That Is Why I love You'.  Sherlock wants to take the next step in their relationship but Molly isn't so keen.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a bright sunny Sunday morning and Sherlock and Molly are sitting opposite one another enjoying a leisurely breakfast. Sherlock has just finished a case so is actually eating some toast.

“I think it’s time we got married, Molly” Sherlock announced from behind the newspaper.

Molly choked on her toast. “What?” 

“I think you heard me perfectly well Molly. I think our relationship is ready to go onto the next step.”

“It’s a bit soon for that, Sherlock” Molly was still trying to swallow the piece of toast stuck in her throat.

“We’ve been a couple for three months, twenty seven days, eleven hours and twelve minutes. Surely that’s long enough.”

“But……”

“There’s a folder on the laptop, with…….. stuff. Wedding venues, cakes, cars, flowers. Maybe we can look at it later. If you have no objection I did think…..”

“Actually I have a big objection” Molly spoke loudly over him. Sherlock looked up from the paper. “I don’t want to get married”

“Don’t you?” Sherlock looked surprised. “Why ever not?”

“It’s much too soon, we’ve only been together a few months, why can’t we leave it like it is for a bit?” 

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed. “From all accounts you couldn’t wait to get engaged to Tom”. He said slyly.

“That was different and anyway I didn’t actually marry him did I?” Molly was getting a bit flustered.

“So you don’t want to marry me? Do you not want to be with me?” Sherlock looked at her and Molly could see the hurt in his eyes. She went across to him and flung her arms round his neck. 

“Oh sweetheart, of course I do. I love you. But let’s not rush things, hmm?” And she kissed him on the lips. At first he didn’t respond but then he gave a sigh and started to kiss her back. 

“Ok?” Molly whispered against his mouth.

“Ok.” He said reluctantly.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly and Sherlock had invited John and Rosie to Sunday dinner. They often did this as most Sundays Molly didn’t have to work and it was nice for the four of them to be together. Sherlock was in a mood however and even John couldn’t help but notice that something was amiss.

“Molly, do you mind changing Rosie? Sherlock and I will wash up” Molly nodded and picked Rosie up from her high chair, picked up Rosie’s baby bag and walked into the Bathroom. John and Sherlock started clearing the table.

“So what’s up” John whispered.

Sherlock frowned at him.

“Oh nothing, I just asked my girlfriend to marry me and she said no.” he huffed.

“What?” John’s eyebrows nearly flew out of his head. “When did this happen?” 

“This morning.” Sherlock put the dishes in the sink and turned on the tap. John picked up the tea towel. Sherlock started washing the plates and putting them on the drainer in a slapdash way.

“Sherlock, these aren’t clean are they?” John pushed the plates back in the sink. His friend was obviously upset by the turn of events. “What did you say to her?” He was beginning to have a suspicion.

“I said it was about time we got married.” Sherlock stated flatly. John groaned and put his head in his hands, which were still holding the tea towel. There was a pause.

“Not good……?" Sherlock ventured.

“Unbelievably not good” John moaned into the tea towel.

“Oh.” 

“Sherlock, remember when you proposed to Janine?” Sherlock nodded. “Well a bit more like that, only for real.”

Sherlock laughed. “But Molly isn’t like Janine, she doesn’t need…….” Sherlock trailed off as John glared at him. Then he smiled confidently.

“Ok, point taken. Maybe I could have been a bit more romantic. But I’ll be able to win her round, after all it is Molly we’re talking about, she wouldn’t be able to refuse me anything for long.”  
Sherlock chuckled to himself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly was changing Rosie’s nappy. She was annoyed at Sherlock for being in such a grump. She didn’t want to get married just yet. She was perfectly happy with the way things were and she was surprised that Sherlock didn’t feel the same. 

Molly finished changing Rosie and left the bathroom. The boys were washing up, but they were talking in hushed tones. Molly crept a bit nearer.

“... I’ll be able to win her round, after all it is Molly we’re talking about, she wouldn’t be able to refuse me anything for long.” She heard Sherlock chuckling.

Oh really, thought Molly as she crept away and made a big show of shutting the bathroom door, we’ll see about that Mr Holmes.

After John and Rosie had gone. Molly went and sat on Sherlock’s lap. He held her tightly to him and she rained kisses on his face before capturing his mouth. At first Sherlock started to kiss her back but he suddenly stopped and broke away from her.

“What’s the matter?” Molly breathed heavily.

“I’m sorry Molly but I have the most awful headache.” Sherlock closed his eyes as if in pain. 

“Oh, poor baby” Molly stroked his face. Sherlock opened his eyes and Molly could instantly see, she could always see, that he was lying. Molly got up off his lap.

“Let me get you some tablets” Molly walked away into the Bathroom. Lying sod she thought, two can play at this game. She got some paracetamol and a glass of water and brought it back to him.

“Take some of these. They should help. After all we don’t want you getting any more frown lines on your handsome face, do we?” she said sweetly. Sherlock had been sitting there with his eyes shut, but when she said this, they flew open. Molly hurriedly shoved the tablets and glass into his hands and turned away. She was trying not to laugh at the expression on his face. Then her face smiled the biggest smile as she thought of something else. She turned round just in time to see Sherlock feeling his forehead.

“Oh and maybe I ought to sleep in the spare room tonight. I wouldn’t want to disturb you if you’re not well. I’ll just get into my nightie then.” And she turned and walked away before Sherlock could say anything.

Molly made it to the bedroom and covered her face in her hands, crying with laughter. She then went to her wardrobe and pulled out a bag which she had hidden right at the back. “Well.” She murmured to herself. “I suppose this is a special occasion” and she smiled. She took out a chocolate coloured silk and lace nightie, which was extremely short, and put it on. She went to the mirror, wow she looked hot. “Watch out, Mr Holmes” she giggled to herself. 

Molly walked into the Sitting Room. Sherlock was still sat in the chair and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw what Molly was wearing.

“Molly” he breathed.

“Do you still feel bad, darling?” Molly was all fake concern. She hopped onto his lap, placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a long lingering kiss. She then got up.

“Night, night sweetheart.” Sherlock made a sound deep in his throat but she ignored him and went up the stairs to the spare room. 

Half an hour later and Molly was reading in bed when she heard Sherlock creeping up the stairs. She grinned and quickly put down her book and cuddled under the sheets, pretending to be asleep, the door opened and then Sherlock slid into the bed next to her. He put his arms round her and kissed her neck. She turned to him.

“I thought you had a headache?” She whispered.

“What headache?” Sherlock muttered as he hungrily kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly was woken up by Sherlock who was muttering in his sleep. Molly put her hand on his cheek. "It's ok, sweetheart". She gently stroked his cheek and he quietened down and fell back into a deeper sleep.

Molly snuggled back down against him. But she was worried. Sherlock kept having bad dreams and they seemed to be getting more frequent. At first she used to wake him up and ask him what he was dreaming about but he would only say he didn't remember. Now she just stroked his face which seemed to soothe him. Maybe she should ask John if he knew. No, Molly decided, if he did tell John it wouldn't be fair for her to question him. She knew that Sherlock confided in John and she wouldn't want to jeopardise that. She wished she had that still. She really missed Mary who she'd confided to. She was the only one who knew the truth about her and Tom’s engagement.

Molly turned over in the bed to seek a cooler spot. She thought back over the past few months living with Sherlock. At first Sherlock had insisted that she still kept the bedroom upstairs and had moved her things up there when she moved back in. He wanted her to have her own space and he didn't want her to feel pressurised into sharing his bed. This only lasted a couple of weeks when it became obvious that the only time Molly slept in her own bed was when Sherlock was away or out on a case. So Sherlock had made space in his bedroom for her things. And that was when they had their first argument since she moved in.

 

_“Molly, where do you want these photos.” Sherlock had hold of the couple of photos which she had put up in her old room. One was of her dad and the other was the photo of her and Sherlock at John and Mary’s wedding._

_Molly came over and took them. She put them both on the bedside table next to her side of the bed. Over the next couple of days, however, the photo of her dad seemed to be constantly moved from the bedside table to various other places. Molly just put the photo back on the bedside table each time. Until the time when it was placed on the top of Sherlock’s wardrobe, where she couldn’t reach. Molly stormed from the bedroom into the Kitchen where Sherlock was ‘experimenting’._

_“Sherlock, why do you keep moving my dad’s photo?” She demanded. Sherlock looked shifty, he also started to go a bit pink._

_“Well, um to be honest Molly, I find his picture distracting when we um…. you know” and he motioned between the two of them._

_“What?” Molly laughed. “What do you mean?”_

_“Well you know when we’re kissing and ….stuff on the bed, well the streetlight shines on him and he’s grinning at me and well it’s off putting.” Sherlock mumbled. He cleared his throat. Molly stared at him and then started to chuckle. Sherlock swore under his breath and then grabbed her to him. Molly put her head on his chest and laughed even more. Then put her hands round his neck and kissed his flaming cheeks. “Ok, he can stay on the wardrobe, is that better for you?” Sherlock nodded._

 

Then there was the time when Molly decided to listen to some music.

_Sherlock was away in this ‘mind palace’ staring into space, hands steepled against his lips, eyes half closed. Molly went and fetched her ipod, plugged in her earphones and switched it on. She went to her “favourites” playlist and it wasn’t there. Instead there were several playlists, marked Dance, Pop, Romantic, Suicidal (??) and one with a load of question marks. Molly looked at Sherlock who still had his eyes shut and was murmuring quietly to himself. Molly didn’t stop to think and got up from her chair._

_“Sherlock” She shouted. Sherlock didn’t move. She grabbed his arm and shook him roughly. Sherlock blinked at her, then he looked really cross._

_“Molly, what are you doing? I was in the middle of something important, and it’s gone now. You know you shouldn’t disturb me when I’m thinking.” Molly’s face went red as he berated her._

_“I don’t care” She shouted at him. Sherlock opened his mouth to say something back but Molly quickly cut in. “What have you done to my music?” She held up her ipod. Sherlock looked at it and then huffed._

_“Well, obviously I categorised all the songs for you. It was just one big jumble. I don’t know what all the fuss is about.”_

_“The fuss!!.. This belongs to me, you had no right poking your nose into it. And I didn’t need it categorizing. I had it the way I wanted it. How would you like it if I went in and messed up your sock index?” Molly’s voice was getting higher and higher. She could see that Sherlock was quite shocked at our outburst. There was a long silence while they glared at one another, and then Sherlock bent his head and bit his lip._

_“I am sorry Molly. I was just curious as to your taste in music and I guess I got carried away. It whiled away an afternoon…..” Sherlock finally looked back up and Molly was surprised to see he looked genuinely sorry. “Please forgive me.” Molly took a deep breath._

_“Ok. But don’t do it again.” Sherlock nodded and then got up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek._

_“How about some coffee?” Sherlock went into the Kitchen and put the kettle on._

_Molly started scrolling through the folders on her ipod._

_“Why do I have a folder called suicidal?” She asked Sherlock._

_“That ‘Foolish Heart’ thing by Johnny Hates Jazz. He commits suicide at the end.” Sherlock answered promptly._

_“How do you know he shoots himself?” Molly asked curiously. “He might be shooting her.”_

_“Don’t be silly, Molly. He shoots himself, it’s obvious”_

_“Ok, but what’s this folder with a load of question marks?”_

_“Fireflies’ by Owl City. God only knows what that’s about. I think he must have been taking drugs….. That’s a thought, maybe I’ll have to listen to it next time I’m high, it might make more sense…..” Sherlock trailed off obviously deep in thought, still holding the kettle._

_“Oh no you won’t” Molly was incensed. “You are never to take drugs again, do you hear me? If you do then I’ll….”_

_“Leave me?” Sherlock cut in conversationally. He put the kettle down and strolled across to Molly and putting his hand up, played with a strand of her hair. He smiled at her mockingly “We both know you couldn’t leave me, Molly Hooper.”_

_Molly slapped his hand away. Then her head came up and she glared at him defiantly. “Oh I won’t leave you but if I ever EVER find out you’re using again, whatever it is you’ve taken, then I’ll take it too.” Sherlock’s face changed to one of horror. “Then you’ll be on the other side for once. See what it’s like for me and John and Mrs Hudson, having to watch, having to worry. Don’t think I don’t mean it Sherlock.” And Molly turned and walked away from him. Sherlock grabbed her arm and turned her back. He looked completely shellshocked. “You’d do that?” Molly nodded. He gazed into her eyes for a long time as though trying to see right into her soul. Then a small smile tugged at his lips “Then I promise you, I’ll never ever take drugs again.” He held her close and Molly hugged him back. But Molly knew that only time would be the judge of that._

 

Then there was the most recent time.

_Molly had got home from work to discover that Sherlock, who was going through an extremely boring moment, had rearranged all her clothes by type of clothing and then in order of the colours of the rainbow with white at one end of the spectrum and black at the other, so she couldn't find anything! Sherlock was out with John which was extremely lucky for him. Molly quickly texted Sherlock._

_Will you be home soon darling xxxx_

_Not for another couple of hours x SH_

_Molly smiled mischievously and went to Sherlock’s sock drawer. Her smile widened into a grin._

_Sherlock had just got in and Molly was sat in her chair, eating a sandwich, and reading a book. Sherlock had come in, kissed her cheek and went straight to have a shower. Molly heard the shout and smiled._

_“Molly, why are there two of my socks in the shower. They aren’t even a pair.” Sherlock came out of the shower brandishing his socks. Molly turned round in her chair._

_“Hmm, sorry darling?” Sherlock took one look at her face and swore. He flew into the bedroom and his shout of rage could probably be heard halfway down the street. Molly got up and walked into the bedroom. Sherlock’s socks were everywhere, all over the room, some were paired but paired wrong, others were just lying on their own. Sherlock looked up at her. Molly smiled her sweetest smile. “In future, Sherlock darling, if you have a bored moment, leave my things alone, OK?” Sherlock stared at her for a moment and then sat on the bed his back to her. He started to shake and Molly was worried that she’d really gone too far this time. She moved round the bed towards him. “Sherlock?”_

_She touched his arm and he looked up and she could see he was trying not to laugh. He reached out and pulled her towards him so that they both fell onto the bed, Molly on top of him. She started to smile and then they both laughed. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. He reached out and caressed her cheek. “Oh Molly Hooper” He murmured. “I do so love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite like the idea of Sherlock trying to organise Molly, and Molly not having it. and Ok, I admit it, I like JHJ. 'Foolish Heart is one of my favourite songs' (They come up again later on!) as is 'Fireflies' by 'Owl City'. The idea of Sherlock trying to deduce that song! 
> 
> I don't like the idea of Molly taking drugs but I think she's trying to make him see what it's like for the people that care for him to see him drugged up. Personally I don't think she'd go through with it, but maybe the threat is enough?


	3. Chapter 3

John was stood in the Sitting Room of 221B Baker Street. They were about to go out on a case and Sherlock was putting his coat on. John turned to go out the door when he realized that Sherlock was walking over to the fireplace and was looking in the mirror. Sherlock kept frowning and then clearing his brow.

“Problem?” John asked. Sherlock turned to him. 

“No, no problem, let’s go shall we?” He turned and strode quickly out of the room. 

Sherlock hailed a cab and they both got in. They were going to Bart’s to see the body of a man in his late forties. Sherlock kept rubbing his forehead.

“So how did your plan go?” John didn’t know what Sherlock’s plan had been as he’d been told he wouldn’t like it.

“It backfired on me.” He admitted. John smirked.

“Why am I not surprised? Sherlock have you ever thought that maybe to go forward you might need to step back first?” Sherlock looked puzzled. “You and Molly, you don’t go out together much, do you? Your life is exactly the same, the only difference being that you live with Molly. You both act like you’ve been living together for years. Why don’t you ask her out on a date?” John looked challengingly at Sherlock, who looked taken aback to start with. Then he seemed to zone out as he was processing what John had just said. 

“That’s an excellent idea” Sherlock enthused. “Thanks John.”

They arrived at Bart’s and went straight to the morgue. Molly was there at the table and Sherlock went over to her and lightly kissed her on the mouth. “Hello Molly”. 

“Hi Sherlock” she murmured. She moved aside so he could examine the body on the table and went over to talk to John. 

“Hi John, you ok?” John nodded. “And Rosie?”

“She’s fine Molly” John and Molly chatted for a bit and then Sherlock came back over to them. 

“Thank you Molly.” Sherlock smiled down at her and then gently lifted a strand of hair off of her face. “You ready John?” And then he was off.

Five minutes later, Molly had a text message from Sherlock

“You’re off tomorrow. How about we spend the day together? SH”

“What about the case?” Molly replied

“About to wrap up case. Are we on? SH” 

“Ok”

Molly didn’t really know what all that was about but then shrugged thinking she would ask him tonight. Only when she got home Sherlock wasn’t there. She then got a text from him about 11.  
“Case has taken longer than I thought, won’t be back tonight. Sleep well. x SH”. 

“Is tomorrow still on? xxx”

“Of course! Pick you up about 11? SH”

“Where are we going? xxx”

“It’s a surprise SH”

“But I won’t know what to wear!! xxx”

“Wear what you like (??) SH”

“But it depends what we’re doing. I don’t want to wear a dress and then be hiking up a mountain xxx”

“A dress will be fine, we are NOT hiking up a mountain SH”

“Ok, love you xxxx”

“Love you too x SH”

Molly put her phone back in her pocket and smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock was as good as word and arrived promptly at 11. He bounded up the stairs and swept Molly off her feet into his arms.

“Sherlock, what’s got into you?” Molly laughed.

“I’ve missed you” He said gruffly and then promptly kissed her passionately to prove it. He let her go eventually and Molly had to hang on to him to get her breath back.

“Ready?” He asked offering his arm. Molly took it but then didn’t move as he started to the door so he had to stop too. He looked enquiringly at her.

“We don’t really need to go out, do we?” Molly smiled flirtatiously at him. “We could stay in”. She moved closer to him and started to unbutton his shirt.

“Molly!” Sherlock clamped his hand over hers. “Behave! I have a taxi waiting downstairs.” With that he pulled her out of the door and down the stairs, bundling her into the taxi.

He took her to Hyde Park. Molly was glad she’d worn a dress as it was a lovely summer’s day. She wore a bright yellow dress with white daisies on it. Sherlock was dressed in his usual white shirt and black trousers. They walked around the Serpentine and then the Rose Garden. They just chatted away, about nothing in particular, hand in hand.

“I think it’s time we had lunch, wait here a moment Molly” Sherlock strode off, leaving Molly just stood there. He wasn’t gone long and he appeared carrying a hamper.

“Where did you get that?” Molly grinned and took hold of his free arm.

“I ordered it yesterday from the café, they did one for us specially. I helped them out over some poisoned sandwiches a few years ago. Let’s sit under that tree.”

Sherlock spread out a blanket and they sat down. He started rummaging through the hamper and brought out several different types of sandwiches, fruit and crisps. He helped himself to a chicken sandwich. Molly just sat and stared at him. He’d ordered it yesterday……..

“Molly? Have a sandwich.” He gestured to the pile of sandwiches on the blanket. Molly took one but just nibbled on it.” Suddenly she wasn’t hungry. Sherlock was half lying on the blanket next to her, looking out at the scenery. He then seemed to notice that Molly wasn’t eating.

“What’s the matter?” He frowned at her.

“You were on a case until late yesterday”. Sherlock nodded and raised his eyebrows slightly in query. “But you ordered the hamper yesterday, while you were on a case?” Sherlock nodded again looking a bit awkward now. “But you wouldn’t do that, you wouldn’t distract yourself like that whilst you were on a case.” Molly’s voice got quieter and quieter. “But we have the hamper here in front of us, so that means you finished the case earlier than you said you did. So where were you last night?”

Sherlock swallowed a piece of his sandwich and then sighed. “Good deduction, Molly. I did finish the case earlier but I stayed at John’s last night on the sofa. He can vouch for me.”

“But why? Why did you lie?” Molly’s fingers were trembling and Sherlock took them into his hands and squeezed them reassuringly.

“Because I was taking you on a date. And I wanted to do it properly. Which meant picking you up from your place and taking you out. So I stayed at John’s on his, quite frankly, lumpy sofa which isn’t long enough for a dormouse, so I could pick you up.” Sherlock looked up at her expectantly. Molly pursed her lips to hold in the laugh she wanted to make as he looked so earnest.

“Oh Sherlock.” She stroked his hair. “That’s very sweet of you. But I’d rather you stayed at home with me and just pretended to pick me up. I missed you last night.”

“I missed you too.” He smirked. “Good plan though wasn’t it?”

Molly laughed and helped herself to a sandwich. 

After they had eaten, they settled down on the blanket together and watched the clouds scudding across the sky. Molly looked at Sherlock and then turned on her side next to him and ran her fingers through his hair. Sherlock closed his eyes.

“Aren’t you bored?” Molly asked.

“Nope” Sherlock looked up at her and caressed her face. She planted a quick kiss on his lips.

They stayed there for a while longer and then made their way back to the flat.

Over the next few weeks they tried to go out together a couple of times a week, sometimes they took Rosie to give John a break, but mostly they went out on their own and just had fun together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just to warn you, this is a sad chapter.

It was Sunday evening and John and Rosie had come round as usual for Sunday dinner. Rosie started to get fretful so Sherlock picked her up and cuddled her. Molly watched while Sherlock strode round the Sitting Room holding baby Rosie against his chest. John had fallen asleep on the sofa. Sherlock looked at Molly with such a loving look that Molly’s breath went. He went up to her and gently kissed her forehead. "Maybe one day Molly this will be our own baby" he spoke in a low rumble. 

He turned away from her to place Rosie back in her carrycot. She had fallen asleep. Molly felt a pain deep in her chest and stomach. She stood up quickly and ran to the bedroom shutting the door behind her. She closed her eyes and she could see in her mind Sherlock holding a baby, curly black hair and greeny blue eyes. She began to sob harshly and once she started she couldn't stop. She sank to the floor, her chest heaving, her breath coming out in gasps as she tried to get air into her lungs. She was dimly aware of Sherlock crashing through the door and shouting for John but she couldn't breathe.... and then John was there.

"Molly, take deep breaths, Molly look at me." She looked at him. He was kneeling on the floor before her, holding her shoulders, face calm. "Breath in..... and out". Sherlock was pacing the floor muttering about an ambulance. John turned to him. "She's having a panic attack. Make yourself useful and get a glass of water." Sherlock hesitated and then left. 

"In....and out" John kept repeating. After a while Molly started to breathe a bit easier although tears were still running down her face. "Ok. Feeling better?" Molly nodded. 

John stood up and Sherlock came back with the water. He gave her the glass but her hands were shaking so much she couldn't hold it so he knelt next to her and held it for her. Molly took a few sips. She couldn't look at him, didn't want to see his face. Sherlock got up, put the glass down and then in one fluid motion swept her up and placed her on the bed. Molly turned away from him and buried her head in the pillow. She felt his hand on her hair. 

"You have a rest Molly" Sherlock spoke gruffly. Sherlock and John left the room.

Molly lay there for a bit and then fell asleep.

 

Sherlock went and sat down in his chair, he put his hand to his mouth. He felt sick suddenly. He looked at John who was standing next to Rosie’s carrycot. 

“What was all that about, John?” 

“She had a panic attack.” John said bluntly. He sat in the chair facing Sherlock. Sherlock looked at him in disbelief.

“Yes, I know that, what I meant was why? Why did she have a panic attack?”

“I don’t know. What were you talking about?”

Sherlock thought and then his expression changed. He looked dismayed. “I said about us having a baby one day.” He turned to John. “Do you think that’s why?”

John took in a deep breath and pulled his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t look at Sherlock, and Sherlock quickly caught on to it.

“John, what aren’t you telling me?” Sherlock spoke quietly, mainly for Rosie’s benefit but he looked furious.

“Look, I don’t know anything for sure.” John stood up and paced the floor. Sherlock watched him.  
“All I know is that one day, shortly after Mary got pregnant, I came home and I could hear Mary and Molly talking in the Sitting Room. Molly was really upset about something but when I went to see if she was ok, Mary shut the door in my face. And when I asked her later, she said that Molly was ok now it was something that happened a couple of months before and it was just the shock of Mary being pregnant.” 

“Molly can’t have children?” Sherlock went white.

“We don’t know that, do we Sherlock. It could have been anything.” John went over to Rosie and started to gather up her things. “Perhaps we should go. You need to talk to Molly.” He stared hard at Sherlock. “Just be careful what you say to her, hmm?” Sherlock nodded.

 

When Molly woke Sherlock was sat next to her on the bed. Texting on his phone. Molly sat up. Sherlock turned to her and she could see worry and fear in his eyes.

"Molly, tell me what's wrong" His voice was rough with emotion.

Molly took a deep breath. She knew she had to tell him the truth.

"I had a miscarriage when I was with Tom." The words came out in a rush and Sherlock eyes widened and his breath came out in a gasp. "I found out I was pregnant. That's why we got engaged so quickly, Tom wanted to do the right thing. I couldn't get rid of it, and I wouldn't have coped on my own, so I agreed. After all we got on ok. I mean we weren’t ecstatically in love or anything but we thought we could make it work so we got engaged. Three weeks later I started getting cramps and bleeding and well that was that. Apparently it happens to lots of women, lots of them then go on to have a full term pregnancy. There’s no reason why I can’t". Sherlock just sat looking at her dumbfounded. 

"We stayed together for a bit, tried to work at it but then you came back and I still felt the same about you, so I ended it with Tom. I think he was relieved to be honest. Not many people knew about it, the pregnancy I mean, as we wanted to wait for a bit, which was just as well really"

“But you told Mary” Sherlock guessed. Molly nodded. “When she told me she was pregnant, I just went numb and Mary could tell something was wrong so I told her what had happened. I asked her not to tell John, I didn’t want anybody else to know.”

“You didn’t want me to know?” Sherlock turned to her. He looked unhappy. “You should have told me Molly.”

“When? When should I have told you Sherlock? When you came back and I was still with Tom? Why would you have cared then? When we got together? ‘Oh by the way Sherlock I don't know if I can give you a baby because I had a miscarriage whilst with Tom, do you still want to get together?’ Also it actually hurts to think about it... Just now when I saw you with Rosie, I could see it in my head, you holding a baby, a mini you, and I don't know if I can give you that...." Molly wiped her eyes on the back of her hand "and it's killing me because it hurts so much". Molly broke down again and Sherlock pulled her into his arms and rocked her.

"It's ok, Molly. I’m sorry, please don’t cry" He murmured in her hair. "I love you, Molly, just you and that’s all I ever want from you.” Molly pulled out of his arms. “So you don’t mind if we don’t have kids?”

“If you want to try in the future, we can try. But Molly that’s up to you. I love you either way. We don’t need to make any decisions yet, do we?” Sherlock pulled her back into his arms and Molly settled down next to him. She was exhausted and quickly fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Molly! I had to do a bit of research on miscarriages, luckily for me I've never had to go through that heartbreak.


	5. Chapter 5

Molly went to kiss Sherlock goodbye. He was sat in his chair, having a cup of tea, waiting for John, before they went out on a case. Molly was going to work. She bent and kissed him on the forehead and he looked up at her, put down his teacup and held out his arms for her to sit on this lap. This was the best bit of the morning for Molly. He held her tight and kissed her on the lips and she ruffled his hair, which always annoyed him. They broke the kiss and Molly leant her head against his chest.

“Sherlock, I don’t mind if you want to tell John.” She looked into his face. He looked quizzically at her.

“But I thought you didn’t want John to know.”

“But that was before. What I’m saying is if you want to talk to him about it, you can. It’s up to you.” Molly then kissed him quickly on the lips and got up. “I’d better go, or I’ll be late.” And she dashed out of the door.

John came in 10 mins later to find Sherlock deep in thought. He let him get on with it, made himself a drink and logged on to his laptop. Rosie was at the childminders. Half an hour went past.

“Oh good, you’re here at last John. Let’s go, shall we?” Sherlock got up and took off his dressing gown and found his jacket and coat. John got up.

“How’s Molly? Is she feeling better?” Sherlock sat back down in his chair so John sat back down too. 

“Yes, she’s fine.” Sherlock’s voice was shrill. He cleared his throat and started again. “As I suspected she was upset over what I said about a baby. She had a miscarriage with Tom.” Sherlock played with his phone, looking down at it and not looking at John.

“Oh. I see. I’m sorry to hear that Sherlock.” John cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. 

“It happened quite early in the pregnancy. She had a few tests but everything came back fine. Until I stuck my big foot in it last night, talking about babies.” Sherlock started jiggling his leg a sure sign he was getting agitated.

“Does she not want to try again?” John spoke reassuringly to Sherlock. “If the test came back fine, it might just be bad luck.”

“I think she does, but I left it up to her. I wish I’d known then I would have kept my big mouth shut.” Sherlock suddenly felt extremely angry and got up, grabbed his gun and shot the wall a few times. He could hear Mrs Hudson downstairs complaining. “I’ve hurt her again, John. How many times have I hurt her?”

“Calm down mate. You’re ok now though, right?” Sherlock nodded. “And you didn’t know, so it’s not your fault. Come on let’s get out of here you need some fresh air.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Molly was woken again by Sherlock having a bad dream. She turned to him to stroke his face as usual but then stopped. She lay still and waited as he became more and more agitated. His head jerking on the pillow. He started to mumble. “No not Molly……. No, no……….. I’m too late……….. Molly wake up……….. wake up”.

Molly couldn’t stand anymore so she cuddled him to her. Sherlock woke. Molly pretended to be asleep but she could hear his breath coming out in gasps and his heart thudding in her ear. He held her tighter and she pretended to half awake, snuggled into him more. 

“You ok, sweetheart?” she murmured sleepily.

“Yes, sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” He turned over away from her and she cuddled up to his back putting her arm around his waist. He put his hand on hers and held it. Sherlock’s breathing quietened and he fell back to sleep. Molly waited for a bit and then got up and routed through her bag to find what she wanted. His dreams were about her coming to harm and she knew what he would do if he thought she was in danger and she wasn’t going to have that happen.

\--------------------------------------------------------

On Molly’s next day off the boys were busy tracking down a suspected murderer so Molly had Rosie at Baker Street for the day. The weather was rainy and miserable so they stayed indoors and Molly kept Rosie occupied. After Rosie had woken up after a sleep, she became quite fretful and Molly couldn’t get her to settle.

“I know let’s have some music shall we?” Molly found her Ipod and hooked it up to Sherlock’s stereo. “We don’t want Sherlock’s boring music do we? Let’s have some JHJ”. Molly picked Rosie up as Johnny Hates Jazz’s “What Other Reason” came on and she started swaying to the music, holding Rosie against her chest. Molly started to sing quietly, her eyes closed.

“What other reason, can I give to you, when I want you and I need you. What other reason can I give to you, when I want you, cos I love you. How much stronger must I stay before you find out you believe in love….. in love” Molly then hummed the instrumental. She heard a cough and looked up to find Sherlock and John in the doorway. Sherlock had his mouth open. John was grinning.

“Oh hi” Molly went over to the stereo and turned it off. Rosie had fallen asleep so Molly put her back into the carrycot.

“Nice voice, Molly.” John smirked. Molly stuck her tongue out at him and then looked at Sherlock who seemed away with the fairies. Molly looked at John and raised her eyebrows. John shrugged. “Well I just get Rosie’s things, and we’ll be off.” 

Molly turned to Sherlock.

“You didn’t mind, did you? Me using your stereo. I only hooked up my ipod. Rosie was a bit fretful.” She ventured cautiously. Sherlock seemed to wake up.

“No, not at all. That’s fine. That song though, what was that?”  
“What other reason. JHJ” Sherlock frowned at her. “Johnny Hates Jazz?” Molly clarified.

“Does he? Good for him.” Sherlock replied smoothly and then started taking off his coat and jacket. Molly watched as he went into the bathroom. Odd, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was driving home from work week singing along to 'What Other Reason'. And those few lines "How much stronger must I stay, before you find out, you believe in love?". It struck me that that is what Molly must have been thinking all these years, waiting for Sherlock. Which is why I added this bit in. 'Shattered Dreams' was a huge hit for JHJ when I was a teenager and Molly would only be a few years younger than me. I like the thought of her listening to this song on her ipod and thinking 'how true' that line is.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock had been acting oddly for several days. He was often out and when he wasn’t he seemed to be constantly either texting or “thinking”. He was also out most nights. Molly was getting worried. She tried to talk to him but he seemed to completely shut her out, only giving her a false smile and telling her everything was ok. Molly decided to stop over at John’s on the way home from work. John let her in and after Molly had cooed over Rosie she settled down with John on his sofa with a nice hot cup of tea.

“So what’s up, Molly?” John leant back against the sofa, sipping his tea.

“It’s Sherlock. Don’t you think he’s acting weird these last few days?”

“I haven’t seen him, Molly. I texted him a couple of times. He said he was doing something for Mycroft for a week or so and he’d let me know when he’d finished.”

“Mycroft? He hasn’t said anything to me about helping Mycroft. In fact he hasn’t said much to me at all, I’ve hardly seen him. I thought he would be with you.”

“Molly, is he using again?” John spoke bluntly. Molly looked shocked.

“No, I’m sure he isn’t. He promised me he wouldn’t. Also he’s not acting like he’s high. It’s more like something’s bothering him.”

Molly stayed with John for a bit longer and after they both promised to get in touch if they heard anything, Molly left.

Molly woke as Sherlock got into bed next to her. He put his arms round her and started to kiss her neck. Molly could smell whisky on his breath. That wasn’t good news.

“Sherlock, where have you been?” She whispered. Sherlock didn’t answer. He stroked her cheek and then kissed her urgently on the mouth. Molly pulled away. 

“Sherlock it’s late and I need to go to work tomorrow”. She looked up at him. 

“Molly please….” He begged. “I need this, I just want to forget for tonight. Please…”

Molly wanted to say more but he captured her mouth and kissed her so passionately that all rational thought went out of her head. Sherlock made love to her with a sweet and tender passion and then held her so tightly afterwards that Molly didn’t want to remember that somehow, something was terribly wrong. 

When Molly woke up she was on her own. All her fears came back and with a wail she ran out of the bedroom, looking for Sherlock, but she knew it was too late and that Sherlock wouldn’t be there. She went into the Kitchen and there was a small box and next to it a note. It was from Sherlock.

“I’m sorry Molly but I have to go away for a long time, I don’t know when I’ll be back. With all my love Sherlock.”

Molly felt dizzy and as if in a dream she picked up the box. Inside it was a small jewellery box. Molly held it for ages without opening it. She knew what was inside. It was an engagement ring from Sherlock. Molly put it back down on the table and phoned Mycroft.

“Molly?” Mycroft answered the phone immediately.

“Where’s Sherlock? Where is he going?” She shouted down the phone at Mycroft. There was a pause and she know then that he didn’t know. “He’s gone Mycroft. He’s got the tracker on him, find him Mycroft. You promised me you would.”

“Consider it done, Miss Hooper. I will keep you informed”. Mycroft put the phone down.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly sat in John’s Sitting Room, playing with Rosie. John was reading the paper. He looked at Molly giggling at Rosie, something wasn’t right. Although she looked sad without Sherlock, there was a calmness about her, if it was him he would be crawling up the walls.

“I can’t believe Sherlock’s been gone for almost two months now.” John spoke casually but he was looking intently at Molly. Molly stiffened.

“No, it seems like forever” she admitted. John heaved a big sigh. Molly looked at him.

“What?”

“He has been gone for two months, two months Molly! And you’re…. why aren’t you frantic? He could be anywhere, he could be dead”. John regretted his outburst as soon as he said it. But Molly suddenly grinned at him. She leaned over and gave him a hug.

“He isn’t dead” she whispered “And I know exactly where he is! Don’t worry John, he’ll be home soon.”

“What? How do you know……” John stuttered but Molly’s phone rang and she jumped up to answer it. It was Mycroft.

“I’m outside John’s flat. I hope you aren’t afraid of flying, Miss Hooper.” 

“You mean?”

“Yes, it’s almost over. Time to go and get my baby brother.”

Molly ended the call, kissed Rosie swiftly, waved at John, who was sat there with his mouth open and flew out of the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Molly stood in a corridor in a smelly apartment in the middle of Riga, Lativa. Mycroft stood next to her. There were guards all around them but they were perfectly safe as the terrorist gang that had held Sherlock had either been captured or killed. 

“Whenever you’re ready, Molly” Mycroft whispered. “You’re in charge.” Molly knew that Sherlock was in the next room but she was afraid of what she would see. She turned to Mycroft.

“Is he ok?” Mycroft nodded. 

“Well he's been imprisoned for less than 24 hours and I'm told he's quite presentable considering. Last time I waited a bit before rescuing him but I didn’t think you would want him in too bad a condition. Although we haven’t taken the handcuffs off yet, he doesn’t know that he has been rescued.” Mycroft tried to look sinister.

“You go in first, Mycroft. I’ll come in after you. Oh and don’t take the handcuffs off” Mycroft looked sternly at her and then solemnly presented her with the key to the handcuffs.

Mycroft walked into the room. Sherlock was sat in a chair at a desk, his head hanging down, hands handcuffed behind him. He was dressed in a shabby white tshirt and black tracksuit bottoms. His hair was tousled and unkempt. He had his back to them, so he couldn’t see either Mycroft or Molly. Mycroft moved to the other side of the table.

“Hello brother dear” Mycroft said.

Sherlock’s head shot up.

“Mycroft…….” His voice was cracked and hoarse. “What are you doing here?”

“Saving you, obviously” Mycroft smiled smugly. “You don’t need to worry Sherlock, it’s all over now. Well almost…” and Mycroft looked straight at Molly.

“Can you take these handcuffs off? They really hurt.” Sherlock winced in pain as he tried to move his wrists. Molly bit her lip.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. I have strict orders you see.”

“Orders from whom?” Sherlock said wearily.

“A higher authority than me. In fact the highest authority for you.”

“Mycroft, what are you talking about, no one is higher than you”

“I’ll leave you to get reacquainted.” Mycroft murmured. He left the room, winking at Molly as he passed by her.

There was silence for a long time.

“Sherlock”. Molly still stood behind him. She saw him stiffen in shock.

“Molly?” He tried to shift his chair. “Molly!” She moved round to face him, suddenly afraid to see how much they had hurt him. He looked up at her and her heart twisted. His face was relatively unscathed though. He had a cut on his cheek which had bled and then dried. And he badly needed a shave. Molly wanted to cry, but she took a deep breath. This was not the time for tears. Sherlock however did have tears running down his face. Molly put her hand out and wiped them away.

“Molly, what are you doing here? Mycroft shouldn’t have brought you.”

“He had no choice.” Molly said simply. “It was part of the deal.”

“Deal? What deal?”

“I did something for Mycroft on the understanding that he would do something for me.”

“I…. What did you do?” 

“I found something in a body, oh three months or so ago when you were off on a case. I was intrigued by it, it didn’t show up on any scans we did of the body, so I showed it to Mycroft. He was really excited about it. It was a tracker, an undetectable tracker. I only found it by chance. So Mycroft and I made a deal. I gave him the tracker so he could manufacture more, on the understanding that he would give me back the original tracker.” Molly paused. “Which I put on you.”

“What? Where is it?” Sherlock looked down at himself. Molly laughed. 

“Well I’d hardly tell you now, would I? I might need it again.” 

“But why?" Sherlock couldn’t believe it.

"Why? You have nightmares about me being hurt Sherlock and I know you, you wouldn’t let that happen, you'd leave me rather than risk me being hurt. You didn’t think to stop and ask yourself what I would want. The fact that I didn’t know where you were, whether you were alive or dead."

Molly came closer to him, stroked his face and then kissed him. She reached her hand into her pocket and took out the key to the handcuffs. She undid them and Sherlock immediately wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her long and hard. It was a punishing kiss, Molly knew that, but still she revelled in it, kissing him just as roughly back, running her fingers through his hair. He picked her up and shoved her onto the desk. He took his mouth from hers and started kissing her neck.

“Sherlock” Molly whispered. She could feel his tears against her neck. “Sherlock, stop.”

He moved away from her, his breathing ragged. He sat back in the chair and putting his head in his hands, he sobbed. Molly knelt next to him and held him, rocking him backwards and forwards.

“It’s ok” she whispered.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again. I thought I was going to die here. I left to keep you safe Molly.” Sherlock hid his face in her neck and his arms came round her, holding her tightly.

“I know. But I don’t want you to keep me safe Sherlock, I just need to be with you, you belong with me.” 

They just stayed like that for some time, holding one another and then Mycroft came in to tell them it was ok to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where she put the tracker to. I'll leave it up to your imagination!


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock and Molly are back at Baker Street. Sherlock was lying on the bed asleep. Molly was reading sat up next to him. Sherlock stirred. 

"Molly?"

"Hmm?"

“Did you know all the time where I was?” Molly put down her book and turned to him.

“Yes, Mycroft gave me a secure phone that I could track you on. You certainly moved around a lot. He didn’t go into details about what you were doing though, national security and all that rubbish. And then when he thought you were getting into trouble, he sorted it out and we came and got you.”

“I sorted it out! It was all over bar a couple of thugs who were about to thrash me half to death. I’m surprised Mycroft didn’t wait until they’d knocked me senseless, that’s what he did last time.” Sherlock was outraged at Mycroft getting the credit for all his hard work. Molly smiled impishly.

“Well I was his client, he knew I wouldn’t appreciate you being in too bad a condition.” Sherlock grunted sourly. Molly grinned. 

Sherlock took her left hand and studied it.

"Why aren't you wearing the ring I gave you?"

"Because you haven't given it to me" Molly answered. Sherlock frowned.

"But I left it with the note."

"I know, but you haven't given it to me." 

"Where is it?" Sherlock asked

"On the mantelpiece"

Sherlock got up. 

"Oh and Sherlock, if you think you are giving it to me now, you are sadly mistaken. I've just saved you from a horrible fate, so I want the works when you propose again. Ok?"

"Ok" sighed Sherlock collapsing back on the bed. Molly laughed and snuggled down next to him.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Molly was running some tests at the lab when Sherlock came in. He had a broad smile on his face. He came over, swooped down and picked her up in a great big hug.

“Sherlock, put me down. You’re ruining my tests!”. 

“Never mind that now. Come on its time you finished for the day.” Sherlock put her down and practically dragged her out of the room.

“I’ve got to get my things, Sherlock wait.” Molly was having to run to keep up so she dug her heels in and Sherlock got the hint and stopped. “I know you’re excited, I am too, but let me get my things, Ok?”

Sherlock pouted but nodded. Molly got her things and then they made their way up to the roof of St. Barts to the Helipad, where a helicopter was waiting for them. Molly was just as excited as Sherlock as they were going away for a few days to a hideaway cottage on the coast of Dorset. Molly couldn’t wait. It was a week after Sherlock had been ‘rescued’ and although he was fine on the outside, he was obviously not on the inside so Molly had taken it into her own hands to book a break for the two of them. Sherlock had protested but only half-heartedly and when she had shown him the brochure of the cottage, he had got quite enthusiastic and persuaded Mycroft to let them use the helicopter to get there.

The cottage was beautiful, remote and was equipped with everything they needed for the days they would be away. They only had to walk down some steps in the cliff to reach their own private beach. It was a completely magical time for both of them and, at last, Molly could see Sherlock coming to terms with what happened over the last two months. 

All too soon it was the evening of the last day. Molly and Sherlock had spent most of the day on the beach, walking or swimming in the sea. They had showered and changed (Sherlock had insisted he went first in the shower) and Molly had taken her time and put on a new pink dress. She walked into the Lounge and music started to play. Sherlock stood in the center of the room, dressed very smartly in a new suit, holding two glasses of champagne. He held one out to her and she sipped it, slipping her hand round his waist. 

“Molly, I’m sorry about before. About leaving you I mean.” Sherlock pressed his lips together. “I shouldn’t have left you but I was so afraid that you would get hurt. Then I realized that I can’t be without you, you were right, Molly. You belong with me, we belong together.” Then the music changed and Molly realized that it was a violin playing. She rested her head against Sherlock’s chest. 

“Will you dance with me, Molly?” His voice was low and she trembled at the sound. She didn’t answer just put her glass down, and he took her in his arms and they swayed gently to the music. It was then that Molly recognized the tune. It was playing “What other reason” She started singing the song under her breath. Then her head snapped up and she looked straight at Sherlock.  
“This is you, isn’t it? You’re playing the violin!” Sherlock smiled and nodded and then held her more tightly. 

“I recorded it, just for today. Just to hear you sing it, Molly.” So Molly sang the rest of the song softly as they gently moved together around the floor. The song stopped and Sherlock stood back from her, a slightly diffident look on this face. Then he knelt down on one knee before her and took the jewellery box out of his jacket pocket.

“Molly” He whispered “Would you do me the honour of agreeing to marry me?” Molly knelt down before him and wrapped her arms round his neck. “Yes I would” she replied fervently and then she kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. The end. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to comment.

**Author's Note:**

> So when do John and Sherlock have their heart to hearts? Whilst doing the washing up of course. The idea of Sherlock Holmes doing the washing up! (And he's not very good either). And of course Molly can see right through him trying to manipulate her.


End file.
